phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel
(Spits out drink) WHAT!?! Okay, I can't believe the creators of P&F agreed to such a stupid thing. There are many, many things that look horrible about this episode. # The artwork for the Marvel Superheroes/villains is not styled like the rest of P&F. # This is an add for Marvel! This happened in Club Penguin a month ago, and not many liked it. Disney is pushing it; they're literally turning a show into an add. This is pathetic. -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 19:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, it is promotional images, so don't cut the deal quite yet. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 19:05, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Fee. [[User:White mau5| ' White mau5 ']][[User talk:White mau5|''' Talk ]] 06:40, September 8, 2013 (UTC) A uh...i think they said there would paf/marvel comics, guys. READ! who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car? "programming event"Danville 17:08, June 24, 2012 (UTC) SPIDEY ROCKS! SO + PF, AWESOME! Why am I saying this you may be asking. Well, I am Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (talk) 04:53, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hopefully this won't include Drake Bell. He is a terrible Spider-Man.KurtW95 (talk) 04:40, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Well I don't think Andrew Garfield or Toby McGuire will be appearing, so Drake will have to do. Casecr (talk) 00:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) What about Josh Keaton, Christopher Daniel Barnes, or Neil Patrick Harris? They were all good, my favorite being Keaton. Bell's version is just awful. KurtW95 (talk) 11:08, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Uhm...Excuse me? Drake Bell is just fine as Spidey. Besides, he IS Spidey's current voice now anyway so....ILoveCandace (talk) 15:52, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Two questions First off is this part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe ? And two is the Red Skull really going to be in this ? I mean, they're really putting a NAZI on a kids cartoon ? :1)Doubtful. 2) There's nothing wrong with putting Nazis on a kids cartoon. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'''Wi]][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 00:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to say this could get fishy, especially with a major character (Isabella) and her mother being Jewish in culture. Let's not get too serious though. So many edits, so little time. 00:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :I thought he was a Soviat agent 13:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::The fake one (Albert Malik) is. The real Red Skull is a Nazi. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 14:00, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::With the Red Skull they tend to use Hydra angle for most of the kid show stuff.I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 19:32, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::He has a German accent. I think he IS the real (i.e. Nazi) Red Skull. ILoveCandace (talk) 20:26, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Isabella's role??? For what we have seen form the photos of this movie Isabella's only role so far is she is a reporter i hope they don't have her role like a lois lane or april o' neil and she will just get kidnaped by the bad guysCtgrumpybear (talk) 22:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) * I'm sure that when the time comes, we will find out more about Isabella's role in the special. 09MurphyM (talk) 00:28, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I really hope they don't use the Ultimate Spider-Man cast. They use it. But Fred Tasticor(Did I spell that right) is the one and only Hulk. And Isabella will be fighting MODOK. Look at the GIRL on the skatboard and the Phineas and Ferb website. Isabella has a pink skateboard and here she has a yellow and black one. Love Isabella Rand how you know she fighting MODOKCtgrumpybear (talk) 18:45, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :You do realize that's just a promo image for her? YayI think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 23:26, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget, Isabella was the "intrepid reporter" in The Beak, so she may serve in that capacity for at least part of the episode. I could see her taking part in a Robot Riot-style fight scene though. (Wouldn't it be awesome if they used that song again, at least the instrumental?) SunBeater3K =talk= 16:56, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :I think that is a good case for both things to happen. :Same here, though the RR music is more likely. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 01:44, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Isabella may have some kind of role since she's seen with Candace several times during a preview that aired during the episode tonight. —09MurphyM (talk) 02:22, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :yea i saw thatCtgrumpybear (talk) 16:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Happy Fangirl Dance Ok. I really like that the Marvel creators allowed this special. It seems awesome. And ther isn't anything bad about the USM cast. My mom and dad even like it and my dad is a hardcore Marvel fan. And I really hope that the characters have the same role as in the promo image. If so. I may make some pictures of the females. Love, Isabella Rand Part of cast from IMDb David Boat - Thor Mark Hamill - Red Skull Chris Cox - Whiplash Wally Wingert - MODOK Dave Wittenberg - Daredevil ? :( http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2283584/fullcredits :You have to remember that like Wiki, IMDb is user controlled and is not really reliable. Besides, the press release credits Liam O'Brien for voicing Red Skull, Charlie Adler for MODOK, and Travis Wallingham for Thor. - Jasonbres (talk) 16:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC) That shot of Candace as Dangeraffe That looks more like a shot from "The Beak" with the Thor comic book digitally added in. - Jasonbres (talk) 02:55, May 19, 2013 (UTC) : That'd be correct sir. And thus, the world is balanced. 8:22 PM US EDT June 9, 2013 : As a matter of fact it is. I won't say any more though. Watch the episode yourself. :P ILoveCandace (talk) 15:56, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Songs I'm unsure as to whether this episode will have any songs. I hope that songs appear, but it unfortunately doesn't seem too likely to me. I'm not sure how they'll add it all in. However, if there are songs, I'm pretty sure they won't be sung by the Marvel characters. Well, unless it's a rap. KittenShopping815 (talk) 13:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :I wouldn't expect Spider-Man or Thor bursting into song. But I bet there will be songs to accompany battle scenes that will be sung by either Danny Jacob, Robbie Wyckoff or one of the other studio singers. - Jasonbres (talk) 14:01, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :I just looked at the description of the DVD on amazon, and it confirms there will be original songs in this episode. - Jasonbres (talk) 15:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :One song will be a candance/isabella songCtgrumpybear (talk) 14:47, July 23, 2013 (UTC) At least now we don't have to constantly hear people speculate which episode is going to have them do a Duet together. —09MurphyM (talk) 21:02, July 24, 2013 (UTC) : I couldn't agree more for that. Patrickau 26 (talk) 02:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Disney World Bus was just planning to take the Mrs' and Lil Lab coat to Disney World in a few weeks and came across this http://blog.wdwinfo.com/2013/08/08/new-marvel-and-disney-character-bus-arrives-at-walt-disney-world/ . Hope it's still there in a few weeks when I get there.I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 19:31, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Avoiding Spoilers *Background Information and Production Information are pretty much fine but I think it's best to avoid spoilers by not putting in the rest of the summary since it aired on demand first.User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 16:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Well too late because I already typed up the end credits scene. Even I was hesitant about typing it. - Jasonbres (talk) 19:06, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Not exactly, Patrickau protected it until 8 PM EDT on Friday. Ah, the pool! A sparkling oasis of summer enchantment! 19:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why a lock is needed. This is a wiki. People come here for information. People should go here knowing full well that there'd be spoilers. The template on the top of the page already indicates that there are spoilers so anyone who will complain about spoilers has no one to blame but himself/herself. And besides, AT2D was never locked to avoid spoilers. Instead we just placed a big "SPOILERS AHEAD" template. All the lock is doing is stalling new information. Sure, it helps control vandalism, but even without the lock, vandalism can be easily controlled. -— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 13:23, August 14, 2013 (UTC) We shouldn't lock the entire page. Patrickau 26 or another admin could have put a message telling users to not type up the rest of the episode summary. If the page should be locked, then we should lock the gallery and transcript too. Wikiaholic (talk) 13:37, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Plus there are some additional songs and allusions that need to be added. Plus, and the cast list needs to be corrected. - Jasonbres (talk) 14:00, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Fine, I'll unlock it and remove the spoiler tags that I put. Like I said, read at your own risk. Patrickau 26 (talk) 14:35, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: Well, I would agree with them, I only meant to avoid writing futher summary, NOT completing the whole page. But in other case I have nothing to worry about, though I am a bit concern that if the summary is completed and people who wanted to watch the episode exactly on friday read it, it would totally ruin their thirst to watch the show. Fore me, I don't even mind watching spoilers.User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 15:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hulkjeet's Powers Were Baljeet's powers only temporary or did they just fade away? They only established that their first machine was for temporary power transfer, but did they say that the second one was? Because if so Baljeet still has Hulk powers and with Buford constantly making him angry... that would be strange. I know that if it is true that they won't bring it on as a regular thing on the show, but if they do what they did in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension, like an 'Ultimate Assembling', would they bring that back? Likewise would they bring back the Avengers (and Spider-Man) to fight off a threat like what happened in Across the Second Dimension? Hulk If he lost his powers wouldn't he just turn into Bruce Banner again or am I way off?